Undone
by loveless-star
Summary: First try at fanfiction. Tohru loses everything dear to her.... R & R


**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wish it I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did Hatori-san would idolize me drools Mwahahahahaa!  
This is my first go at a fanfiction, so I chose Fruits Basket, which happens to be my current love. Please excuse any grammatical errors. A very short chapter, R & R: let me know whether worth pursuing!

* * *

**UNDONE**

**_Chapter One_**

_Tohru's eyes glazed over with tears when she realised her mistake. It didn't matter how hard she had tried, Akito still hated her with a vengence. Hated her so much he had done this... _

It was an overcast Thursday afternoon. The smell of rain was in the air, if you took the time to notice. Hana-chan gazed up at the gathering storm clouds Tohru gazed down at her friends leaving from her perch at the window. It wasn't good that she had a makeup test. Now she would be late, and who would cook dinner? She chided herself for not studying last night. Turning away from the darkening sky she sat back down at her desk waiting for the teachers return.  
"I hope this doesn't take too long"

It was getting dark by the time she left. The rain clouds hadn't helped one bit, blotting out any light the sun may have provided. As she made her way to the school gates the heavens opened up pelting her with rain Tohru broke into a run, stopping only when she reached the bus shelter on the opposite side of the road  
"I'll wait here till it eases" she sighed, "It wasn't meant to rain today".  
Across the road the lights in the school extinguished one by one. The rain continued it's relentless assault, and Tohru shivered slightly. It was getting late, and eventually she would have to make her way home regardless of the weather. She started off, running at first, but then slowing to a walk when her energy left her. By the time she reached the winding road that led up to Shigure's house she was drenched through. She stopped a moment. Dogs howled in the distance. Tohru remembered once Shigure mentioning something about dogs howling when there was a landslide  
The rain had eased. She waited listening again, but there was nothing further and as she started up the darkened road she wondered to herself if anyone had missed her

The house was dark, cold, and uninviting. Tohru felt something was amiss. Surely they would be home from the Sohma honke by now. Tohru knew that Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo had been summoned there, but Shigure had said that they would be home before dinner. She went upstairs to her room to change into dry clothes. When she returned downstairs she made about turning on the lights and started cooking something quick for dinner.

Uo-chan laughed lightly, running up the stairs to her apartment. She shoved the manga back in her pocket. Really Hana was too much, how could she read this smut. It was worse than that soppy stuff Sohma Shigure wrote. Uo-chan made a mental note not to read anymore. Her brain may turn to mush. She fumbled with the keys trying to locate the one for her door. They slipped from her grasp clattering past her feet.  
"Shit" she cursed, stooping to pick them up, her fingers groping in the dark.  
"And why is it so dark" she cursed, "I'm going to give the caretaker an earful tomorrow" She turned the key in the lock and pulled the door open  
Uo-chan gasped, and made a move to run, but the intruder grasped her around the waist pulling her back inside.  
It began to rain again

It was already after midnight when Tohru decided to go to bed. The food was ruined, but it was her own fault for falling asleep while waiting. She rubbed her eyes and stood up.  
"It's so late... I hope nothing happened" Tohru almost thought about calling the main house, but it was none of her business really, and they'd all be home soon. She hummed to herself as she began to clear away and clean up

Sirens blared. The night air smelt of burning wood and death. Neighbours stared on in shock. A mumur went through a small group of onlookers  
"What happened?" "A fire...?"  
"Ahh they say no one survived... how shocking"  
"The whole family gone  
"What was their name?"  
"Hanajima"


End file.
